


Rubies&Royalty

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: BBC Drama, Robert Dudley - Fandom, The Virgin Queen, Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: F/M, Tom Hardy Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: Fiction adapted from the 2005 BBC drama "The Virgin Queen" about queen Elizabeth 1. Like the series .. this story focuses on her relationship with Robert Dudley, played by Tom Hardy.





	

  


Robbie made love to his wife gently that morning. She was increasingly delicate and he felt guilty for making her heart race as he ground himself inside her. He came quickly to spare her any undue exertions.

It was at her own will, he would never have instigated this act for two reasons. One because of her deteriorating condition and two because his intentions were not of that nature any longer. She had begged him to take her, desperate for one ounce of passion from him before he left once more. The truth was his head had been turned, and although he loved his wife, how was she ever meant to compete with a queen?

Sir Robert Dudley, known as Robbie was a royal courtier for Queen Elizabeth Tudor. He spent his days in Surrey, living in the palace of Richmond and was the queens closest and favourite confidante. Their relationship had built from children, and developed now that he had become lead statesman and the head of her domestic and foreign politics. It meant that he was needed daily in court, his wife remaining in Essex.

Robbie had married at his fathers request, strategically improving the family name and despite many attempts for an heir, their early ministrations had proved futile.  
The reason for her baroness had become apparent in recent times, when she had taken ill with a tumour that would eventually end her life.  
Robbie dealt with the revelation of Amy's imminent death by spending more time securing his rank at court, unfortunately for his wife this came hand in hand with increasing his affections for Elizabeth.

They spent hours together both day and night. She would watch him play ratchet with fellow courtiers on the weekends, and take part in dances in front of all in attendance, but the private time they spent together was much more meaningful. They would sit by her fire, on rugs on the floor, her ladies in waiting not but a stones throw away. They would talk of the affections they had for one another. Robbie had told her many a time his feelings were too strong to ignore. He told her that if their love was a sin then heaven would not accept him any longer. And if hell was his prison , then he was already her prisoner. She had his heart despite his marriage and he would wait for her despite her reservations.

Elizabeth had differing views. The attention Robbie gave her was thrilling. He had been her first and only kiss and his passion knew no bounds when it came to her affections. The glances and touches in court excited her most profusely and she had made a silent vow to herself in recent times that she would forever keep her Robbie close by.  
However, her intentions were less physical. Her love for Robbie could not surpass her hatred for the institution of marriage and men. Her father had married her mother Anne Boleyn, and then he had beheaded her. On her mothers honour she would not allow any man to rule over her and Robbie was unaware of the level of defiance on the matter this concluded. She would never marry. Which meant she would never consummate any type of relationship with any suitor. Including Robbie.              

 

"Robert, before you go.... I would like it if you could open the curtain in the bay window. I do like to see the daffodils that scatter our gardens, the frost will take them soon" his wife said, her exhaustion after their ministrations apparent, her eyes drifting.

Robbie tied a drawstring, fastening his trousers and stepped into his boots once more.  
"Of course my love" he answered, manoeuvring the lavender curtain so her view of the lawn and its flowerbeds was clear.  
"Give me but a moment" he said as he left the room with something in mind.  
When he returned a mere five minutes later, holding a steel jug of water containing 5 daffodils, one for every year of their marriage, she was already asleep.

He kissed atop of her head and remembered her scent, how it used to excite him when he was younger and how now it merely bore a reminder of his betrayals. Raising the comforter up to her chest and Positioning the flowers on her nightstand he closed the door quietly behind him, leaving once more for court, and the flame-haired, predominant woman he chose to serve.

    

Elizabeth was Angsty in her chamber. Whenever Robbie was not at court, she felt uneasy. The nervous tension swirling inside her gut was always there, until he returned and it was replaced by her desire.

She often dreamt of him, of his touch, his hand gliding up the creamy skin of her thighs in her bed chamber. Though alas, her need to defy the male species was always that bit greater.

"I will need news of Sir Dudley's return" she instructed her lady in waiting, who cordially left the room to inform the queens messenger.  
"I find myself tempted to use the day wisely and make the most of this sunshine" she said gaily to her lady's servant Madeline.  
"I shall take a walk on the outskirts if anyone may need me, please help me to dress appropriately and send for me by noon, there's a ratchet competition between Robbie and my cousin that intrigues me" she said with a coy, knowing look at the woman before her.  
If Elizabeth had cared to look closer she may have noticed the look of venom on the face of the girl at her beckoning.

********

The air was humid, the breeze non existent as Elizabeth sat under the great oak tree by the river. This was her haven, her snippet of peace where she could be free. She didn't feel like a queen when she settled there, she felt like a young maiden again, not constricted by duty or time and able to let her mind wander.  
It wandered to her mother, of the portrait she had insisting on hanging in the great hall, to the fevered annoyance of the royal advisors, her father's famous portrait nowhere to be seen.

As her mind drifted, clouded by sad memories, she heard the gallop of hoofs across grass, and saw a horse in the distance. There was no mistaking the silhouette nearing the tree, Robbie had returned and was heading her way, making her heart quiver in anticipation as she traced her finger over her lips, the last place Robbie touched with his own.

"Excuse me miss" Robbie said loudly as he neared her, slowing his horse with practiced skill.

"Might you know where I will find the queen of England on a fine day such as so?"

Elizabeth smiled coyly, rising to her feet as he dismounted. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him and the front of it swept over his face. He looked radiant with his eyes squinting at the sun, his full lips astounding her as they always had. She bit her own to stifle the need she felt in her groin at the sight of them.

"Alas, I don't good sir, she will no doubt be residing in the hall, there is a ratchet competition she is looking forward to chaperoning this afternoon" her head looked to her feet shyly as he approached her.

"Ahhhh" said Robert.  
"Now that is good news, because I wanted to make sure the queen was absent while I ravished young Bess by the river like the last time I saw her" he said roguishly.

"Robbie, you shame me" she replied, Turning from him.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her backwards into his chest, his mouth bristling the sensitive skin of her ear, covered by her soft but fiery hair.

"If you look this beautiful whilst shamed then I shall do so daily, my love. I missed you" he whispered at her lobe. He inhaled her scent as she leant into him, her head leant back.  
She struggled from his grip, turning and pouting in his direction.

"I trust your wife is well" she barked with hostility, her jealousy evident.

His nostrils flared at the mention of Amy.  
Sweet unsuspecting Amy and his guilt washed over him.

"She is ailing, Bess. She may not last the year out. Each time I leave her, a piece more of her soul leaves with me, I feel it."

He looked sad and she felt responsible.

"Then return to her Robbie, your place is there. Take care of her until the year is out and I will pay your funds to your estate despite your absence, until you can return"  
Her heart danced when he started to shake his head, pulling her close into his arms. She didn't really want him to go.

"No my love, my place may be there but my heart is here. Here with you beneath this oak tree we escape to for stolen moments. If this is all I can have right now then I will take it. Take it with both hands" he said, as he did just that with both palms to her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss, his lips plush and damp against her own. She could already feel his physical arousal as their tongues entwined, her moans audible as he held her head to stop her leaving him.

As he pressed his lower body against her, he walked her backwards, their lips still joined, until they stumbled against the bark of the thick tree trunk.

Pulling away, he stroked her face as she looked into his eyes and let his finger trace lower, reaching down to her neck and then further to the swell of her milky breasts, half exposed by the corset she wore, his finger tracing between her cleavage.

"Robbie, stop.... we mustn't" she said, trying to fight her desire, checking around for anyone close by but there was no one.

His eyes glinted.

"You don't let me please you Bess. Your mind would be on fire like your hair if you allowed me just once to ravish you properly."

"When the time comes my love" Elizabeth lied. The cat and mouse was her thrill and she still had no intentions of letting him catch her.

"Come let's return to the palace, sooner the games begin".

The irony was lost on Robert as he followed her as he always did, a stones throw behind, his excitement deflating, his need for her becoming unbearable.

 

                 


End file.
